Locked Childhood
by Ilovepievich
Summary: Can the children of chains overcome there burdens or lock them away and remain broken? The story of change and growth, the only question is into what? The M is there for a reason.
1. Unexpected Failure

These new people betrayed the new father. They thought I didn't see father's things gaping from there packs, they were going to stab me in the back. Why else would that clumsy fool of a crusader go with me. no one ever takes me seriously. Who would take Anyone named Blim seriously?

When the bounty hunter and scoundrel left to scout out more of the ruins I swing my heaviest chain at the Crusader why was cleaning his helmet. He goes out like the weak skull he is. I heft all the bags on my back and creep back the way we came. I fantasize of how father will praise me when I step on a old bone. Under all the weight the bone gives a thunderous crack. Fast past ratting comes from my right. I will not risk the father's goods to get ruined, I would rather die then displease father.

My veins bulge a poisonous green but I must push it down. I sprint down the hall and see the way out block by a sheld wall. At this point I think I might die in these old halls.

I push down that traitorous thought while I run down the way we haven't been. As I round a corner a skeleton throws liquid in my face. A wave of rage wash's into me as I ram into over it, trampling over him I feel as bones crake as I continue to run. There must be a place to hide here not infested with the undying.

A loud snap sounds and I jump, if not for the weight I would be fine. A gaping hole in the leg is my reward for my incompetence. I try to force the wound to close but continue to run as I hear the skittering coming back. I slow from the loss of life blood.

After to long of stumping through a hall I stop at the sight of a low red light. I creep up to the half opened door and freeze at the sight within.

Six heathens surround the Bounty Hunter chanting in a low tone. One crested in gold robes holds in his hand a book I know was masters. I look around the room of horrors. Staked bodes on the walls and floor cover most of it.

The over weak skull is among the bodies. I creep in and close the door. I start to heal myself as I creep to his body. Adding his things to the bags I creep up to the gold garbed chanter.

As I grab father's book the Bounty Hunter screens in pain as a glob of questionable origins flouts above him. The heathen shouts in shock as I yank the book out of his hand. Tendrils shoot out of the orb and start eating all the bodies, chanters included in the unholy feast.

I try not look at the painfully bright light and grab the last of the bags and run. I make it two steps when the door smashed open. Running into the room was the traitorous crusader.

He locked eyes with me for the first time in my life and charged. As he slashed me across the chest there was a sound of glass shattering

and without warning a strong pulls me back. The last thing I see is his slimy grin and a horde of undead coming through the door.


	2. Blighted Coffin

I awaken from my slumber by someone going through my bags. A quick turn and punch sends the looter to the ground. Repacking all they took I look through there things.

He had tattered cloth covered in filth, paper, and unknown coin. I throw the paper away. No need of religious papers I pack the coin. Now I need to find a place of rest or risk loosing father's goods.

It's easy to avoid the vagrants here in these unknown ruins. Over time I find a building of grey stone. Looking around all the doors are locked and no one can be seen inside. Seeing a window I look around to find a way up. There plenty of cracks in the wall to clime up. Looking back I can see the sun rising.

A push is all I need to get inside. I'm greeted to the sight of metal coffins covering the walls and doors evenly spread out. I don't bother with the doors but notice a hole in the roof. Climbing onto the metal coffins shows a small crawl through area in the walls. Putting down father's goods I get into a sturdy spot to rest.

I flinch at the sound of screeming and threats. Creeping to the hole I peer down at the disturbance. Crowding around a metal coffin is a group of kids. A dark skinned one glares at the crowd and like wounded prey they leave. I wait until they leave to creep down to the coffin. I pick the lock then add it to my collection. Opening the door shows a sorry sight of a blight covered person. I started to curse myself for being too slow when I noticed the small beat of there heart.

In a panic I take her into my arms as I run to the to the window. With a pull and a jump I'm running to the building marked by the healing snake. Through trashed alleyways I avoid all of the civilians. Reaching the holy building I come from the back. I don't want my effort of saving there life wasted just because of my form. I set them down near the door then give a few hard bangs to the door. With that I can only hope and return to my hiding place.


	3. Loosened Chaind

Creeping back to my hiding place I stop at the sound of rushing wind. I leap back as something crash's through a wall in front of me. Guessing somthing was thrown at me I run past the splintered wood deeper into the dark. A hand grabs one of my chains then I felt a full wave of fear as I'm dragged into the air.

As I look up I see what many would say was beauty of a goddess but all I saw was gilded demon with a scowl. All it took was a glance at my face and she growled and ripped **my** new lock. With a furious roar I swiped and the flying shedevil sending her to the grim filled ground. As I landed I took off into a sprint into one of the ruins looking to hide.

A cloth bench proves to be a good hiding place if turned over, weird thing that. I hear the sounds of a wild beast crash near me and out into the street. It would be Paramount to wait now. The it bleed out for a the time being.

After the cloth bench has been thoroughly rubbed I creep back to the alleys. I make it back to my hiding place before long and see many kids leaving. Now that I have some time to delve into the dark thoughts of my mind I think about the shear amount of everything around me.

The amount of buildings and alive people make me think this is a dream. The amount of time to build all of them would take generations of slaves to build. Just thinking about the amount of slattered animals to feed them makes me salivate.

As I'm wiping my mouth I notice the building is clearing up of people. Before going back to my hiding spot I think about why so many people come here just to leave this early in the day. They couldn't be working if it's such a small time. Could it be a place of worship? I just its nothing harmful like rasing dead or sitting traps. Whatever it is I must find out to see if I need to move again. No sense to dig in if this place is a bomb waiting to get kicked. Aways fun to crawl home said no one.

Climbing back through the window I see one of the doors are left open. Hit with the curious cat I creep to the open door. Not hearing any noise I risk looking within. Inside I see many wrighting desk and shelf's of books! I've only seen father have so many books before. Checking for traps I look around the room. I stop as I see a map on the wall. It's a good fake but even I know the earth is round so I go back to looking.

Finding no traps I go look at the treasure lining the walls. They are a little beaten up but are still good to read. Looking inside when I'm baffled by the precision of the text within. If all these books are this well written then it took a master many generations to write this many. Or all the young ones writhing these? To many questions I turn to the books for wanted answers. They're a little hard to read with many foreign words packed into the volumes but I ram ahead and read copious amounts of books.

This takes me back to when father first let me roam the halls of the manor unattended. I pounced on any unguarded book and started consuming their knowledge. Always looking over my back for the whip to come down for daring to learn for myself. I have to rip myself back from the thought as I start to see the groundskeepers wicked smile down on me. Looking around for anyone I turn back to the newest book. I have to stop myself when the sun goes down and all I see is dull grey. Putting them back I crawl back up into the hollow hiding place. Seeing the bags still there I think about all the thinks I read.

Feeling overwhelmed I try to get secured in my flimsy dwelling. The thoughts of Independence, freedom, and rights a strange and childish thought. What would father think of these thoughts? Wait, why do I call him father? As I try to think back I get a cold shiver. Thinking hurts but I keep trying and what and how little scares me. Never a smile, hug, action, or motive for him to be my father. All just cold down to the bone. For a minute I think that I'm the reason he shot himself but I push it back out of my mind. With the thought that the new fathe- **slaver** will be better to the others, I going into a troubled sleep.

I awaken to many voices below me melling about. I creep to the hole to see a elder cleaning the coffin and kids going about there day. A alarm sounds and I fear I've been had. The kids go into the rooms as I calm down. Looking at the elder sounds boring so I decide to take a little bit of a risk. Creeping on the wood I go above a room and see if I can't solve this mystery.

What I saw baffles my mind, they're getting taught like little nobles. Some of them don't even listen to the scholar! Why would you wound yourself of this opportunity of betterment? No sense waiting on weak skulls to learn. I get into a secure stop to listen to the scholar and learn.

After a short time the alarm goes of again and all the youth leave just for others to come in. Being baffled by the action I await for new knowledge but curse as he restarts his speech. Creeping above another room I listen to another speech a scholar giving. I repeat my actions until the youths leave the building. Every answer makes so many questions for me. Where am I? Peasants getting the teaching of kings in bulk, countless buildings of stone wood and metal towering above me, and not a single landmass of home on the maps of the world. All I can do is learn and live for now. Looking at the book that brought me here I don't waste any time riping it to shreds. With no way back I smile as I go out looking for food.


	4. Creeping Shadow

Days go by as I slowly consume this massive amount of knowledge. The sheer volume and quality of this knowledge would surely make him roll in his grave. If he had half of this knowledge of human anatomy i surely wouldn't be a grotesque being. The amount of failures just to reach my level of experimentation must have taken many deaths.

On a lighter note this place seems to have none of the horrors that the last place had. Hopefully I'll never have to see them again. unfortunately no place can be without Danger, there seems to be a copious amounts of villainous scoundrels and weird mutations that allow people to do wonderous things. Flight, disproportionate strength, speed, control, and many others. At the height of power seems to be beings called the endbringers, strong enough to kill countless heroes in their battles of just survival. Just I and three others managed to take out the strongest beings back at the manner, just thinking of the scope of there battles boggles my mind.

On a new day the blight comes back to this bastion of knowledge. From what I see before the first alarm infuriates me. The violent banshees threaten her constantly as if she was some sort of martyr. I watch helplessly until I had enough and could not simply wait anymore. As the violent one gets ready to push her down the stairs I take a good gargle in my throat as I prepare a little bit of acidic blight. Spiting a tiny glob of it, it flies into the back of her head and she screams in pain. Big mouthed but weak skulled she is.

I quietly put back the panel as I see the look of astonishment on her face. Looking over I see a juicy bug right next to me that looks just right. With a quick swipe I crunch it into my mouth, for a while there I thought all the bugs ran away. I go through some of the slavers old things as I wait for a opening to leave. I can't set still with all this anger in my veins. Taking some of the gold coins I creep outside to find some clothing. No sense taking away people's livelihoods, no one likes a thief.

Looking through windows in the slightly less populated streets, I find a pretty good at concealing hood. Going inside I grab the hood and a pair of boots that look like they will fit. The woman behind the counter sweating nervously as she stares at me walking closer. Putting down 5 gold coins I continue out the doors. I put on the hood before I step outside into the light. Conveniently there is a bench near the store so I sit down to put on the boots.

Taking a step forward I trip, other in a alley I hear a scream of panic. In a controlled sprint I find a scene that sends me into a dangerous rage. A women is held to the wall with her chest exposed to the cold wind. Standing in front of her is two men, one with a knife about to cut her belt, the other holding her to the wall. With a furious roar I charge these two, soon to be dead men. A shout of surprise and a lift of the knife is the only thing that he could do before I head butted him to the ground. The other can only scream like a child as he sees my elongated snout before I head butt him to the ground as well.

I lift my foot as I prepared to smash his head into the ground. A great force slams into me and carries me down the alleyway. I look up and see a monster of enormous size. It tries to take a chunk out of me but before he could I bulk up in size and fling it the wall. I give look behind me to see another women helping the other. This new one seems like the she belongs in a crazy fetish group. Wearing a leather dog mask is high up there in that weird shit.

With a shrewd look I turn back to the Beast and give him a mighty roaring as a warning. Looking behind me the beast takes off at the sound of a whistle. My shrewd look grew three fold as I look back and see no one. Thinking the worst I charge the way they went. Looking both ways they cold have gone I take a guess where they went and run to help her. After hours of sprinting in search I dropped my head in shame that I could not find her. Creeping back to my hole in roof I quickly go to sleep.


	5. Others Perception

Glory Girl

For the first time in months I got my sister out of the hospital. Hopefully buying some new clothes will get her out of this funk she's been in. She's so sleep-deprived and moody, I don't even think that she knows that she's in it. We try to go out the back door to get some privacy, when there's a banging on the door we rush to see what's happening. If this ruins are girls night out, I'm going to punch somthing hard - repeatedly. As we open the doors someone's running down the alleyway while someone else is on the floor.

"Make sure she's ok sis"

All it takes is a look and breath of whatever that shit is to know that the runner needs to pay. Flying above the fucker I see he's about to make a turn. Passing him up I make sure no one's in the way. I don't want a repeat of that again. Going in for a swift knockout I fly straight towards him. At the last minute he stops and jumps back and all I can think is I'm going to get grounded again. Crashing into the wall it shaders and thankfully my shield is hold up. If I catch him quickly and not break anything else I might get off with a lenient punishment. Grabbing out I get a good holed on him and get up high. Hopefully if he falls it'll be just a broke leg, easy fix for sis.

Ew, It looks like the merchants got a new Cape out and didn't tell anyone. Looking at him I see a school lock on his chains. Filthy fucker is messing around with kids, now I know he deserves a good beating. A good rip takes it of the chains and I freeze at the pure hate-filled roar in front of me. The asshole hits me down and takes of through a house. Shit! Can't let him get away! With a yell I fly through the house and out a opened window. No way I'm getting in trouble because of this asshole.

PanaceaI finally cave and agreed to go on one of my sisters shopping sprees. I know there are more to heal, there's always more to heal. As we get closer to the door banging makes me look up from staring at my most biggest sin. All the things I want do to that peach shaped as-

"Make sure she's ok sis"

Coming out of of my fantasies I look down to the grime covered girl. If it wasn't for all the patients that I've cured I would have hurled. With a touch I know what's all wrong with her and it does not look pretty. Bleeding knuckles, cuts all around her that's been infected, and bug bites all a everywhere. If any later she would be a corpse on the floor.

I do what I can for her as I call for help. A quick look through her pocket and I find her school ID. With a light tap I give one of the doctors the card as I follow them inside. She's going to need some serious help to get over whatever caused this. Waiting for my sister to get back I continue to heal her body. The last of the cuts and fixing her eyes is the last thing I can do to help her body. In a few years that body is going to be one good- Stop, I need to stop those thoughts or I may-

A man into the room with paniced eyes. He bumps into me and is frantic steps to her. That's all I need to know he's the father, so I let him fall to his knees and cry. As it starts becomes slightly awkward you finally turns to me. In a creaked voice filled with worry he says-

"Well, well she be ok?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to put on a reinsuring smile I say to him-

"physically she should be fine in a few days but mentally... I'll be straight with you, she may need help, a lot of help."

His eyes become owlish and takes a nervous gulp

" I, I haven't been the best father to her in the last few months, but I need to man up now. Thank you so much for helping her. I hate to say it but I can't get her the help she needs. Please help point me where she can get help, I'll do anything to save my little owl, but staying in this hospital will bleed us dry for the rest of the year. Please, anything, I'll -"

He goes into a hard coughing fit and starts crying at his daughters side.

From the look I got inside him, he's been working himself to an early grave. Only a few more years and he'll drop dead at this rate. Looking at him I wonder if that's a male version of me in the coming years. Taking a breath I say

"I wouldn't know were to start, but my mother might. I'll give you her card so you can call her. Make sure Taylor gets plenty of food when she gets up, which should be in a few hours. I'm going to go make sure my sister didn't go all Godzilla on someone."

Tattle Tale

I split up from Bitch to get some shopping done, no one ever wants to go out for the essentials until it's all out. If I have to go get toilet paper one more time, I'll let them sit there and think about what they've done. There lucky I'm such a nice person to go out of my way to get most of the hideouts stuff.

Taking are short cut down an alley I'm stopped by to brutes. Looking at them makes me scared shitless. There's no way in hell I want any of the sick shit they're about to do. Turning around I try to sprint back to Bitch. A hard yank is all I need to know I'm not making it out. Screeming for help as they rip open my shirt I cry knowing Bitch won't make it in time to save my womenhood.

I'm so glad I was wrong about Bitch not making it. As a beastly Roar that goes down the ally and I know she made it. My blood freezes at the site of an unknown cape knocking them both down. The only thing I can read off of him is he's angry and about kill. One of Bich's dogs ram the cape down the ally as she closes my shirt. I stay there until I hear a roar from them. Bitch lifts me up on another dog and holds me tight as it jumps onto a roof. She whistles to make the dog go back hide and regroup. The cape runs where we were down below and runs down the street. I tell Bitch to fallow him to try and cold read him. He seems to be generally worried about me and trying to find me. I'd try sweeten him up and get a new bodyguard, if he wasn't so hideous.

Angry I couldn't get any more info off of him, I tell bitch to go back to base. Hoping to get a bonus I pick up the phone to call my so called "Boss" I read as Asshole.

Taylor

I haven't sleep this well in a long time. Not wanting to give up this blessing I turn other a grown. Hearing a sniffle I jump up in fright. I'm grabed by familiar arms my worries wash away. After too few words, we left the hospital to go home. It took me five bites of meatloaf before I notice my sight is better then ever. I laughed at the thought of cost to get my eyes fixed.

Gathering myself, to not shout in hysterical laughter, I eat the rest of my meatloaf. I haven't seen dad this passionate since before mom died. He's talking on the phone like what I would think a angry modboss would. Not a shouting mess of emotion, but cold rage, planing to strike strike down an old enemy.

After a week of testing my power, jogging, and watching the news soap opera episode, my dad tells me the plan he worked out. I would need to go back to that hell hole but this time I'm going to spring a trap. I'll be wearing a wire and have a camera on my new pair of fake glasses. All I need is a confession only attempt of murder that they did to me and they'll be had.

They say there usual mindless droll as I go about my day. Finally Sophie being the mindless animal she is boast about what she did to me in the locker. With a smirk I turn down the stairs to leave this place and victory and be done with this chapter of my life. Doing this near the stairs was not my wisest move as I turn to look at a inrage Sophie. As everyone turns to not to pay attention, I noticed a fat glob of yellow land on the back of Sophie's head. She screams in pain and runs off to Satan only cares where. Looking up I have no idea where it came from. With a flex of my power I send the little remaining bugs to investigate. as I wonder what caused the sharp decline of my helpers one of them quickly gets smashed. Not wanting to risk giving up a good victory I Retreat home to tell my father of this wonderous US news.


	6. Cleaned?

Waking up to a few tasty morsels crawling on my form, I eat as I try to figure out what to do. Even though these are very tasty I won't be able to sustain me for long. There doesn't seem to be any animals to hunt, but I must cuz I don't think anyone would sell me anything. Resolved for the beginning of a hunt I search out for the forest.

The little amount of people that I see in the back alleys don't seem to freak out so this hood must be working. I still won't risk being discovered though. Don't want to make a fool out of myself without knowing some sort of code or prayer before food. After getting on the tallest building I think I see a forest way off near a mountain. Damn my poor eyesight. I can see hairs of a bug near me but not a sea of trees. One more failure of my old master. Taking the pretty new lock on off door, I add it to my chains. There aren't ever enough locks to keep my rage down. With a breath of air, I climb back down and head for my new hunting grounds.

On my way there I see great iron ships of old. Thinking of all the fish killed here brings a smile to my face. Looking around for a minute, I decide I can make a new home here. With happy thoughts I reach the snow covered woods. It's time for some meat.

Staking up to a horned animal, I thank my past self for getting a white hood. Only a lung and twist is all that happens. He didn't have to feel any pain. I thank him as I start to make a fire. Having claws makes this a quick ordeal. Butting the hide in the snow to freeze, I start to cut and cook him. Wishing I knew how to tan the hide I pack up. Seeing a dog come near, I throw him some meat. I may not buy into all of higher power crap, but I do know the pains of hunger. Liking all my fingers, I don't pet the stray.

Getting back to the Ship graveyard, I try my best at hiding my food. Hoping it doesn't get found I go back to my hiding place. Getting back there, I look around for things that won't be missed. All I find are a few spare books. In my search I find some kind of wash room. Wondering why these strange stone buckets are so close to the floor, I wash the blood off of my white hood. Noting a lot of bugs around the washing room, I wonder why no one sleeps in this building. Freezing I hear the sound of the door opening and steps in front of my door. They open the door in a rush.

"What are you doing hiding here and why-"

They stop when they get a good look at me. Taking advantage of her frozen form, I quickly spring out the small gape. Not wasting any time, I rush to my things and leave to where my home will be. When I climb back down she sees me.

"Hey stop I want-"

I don't stop as I rush out of the window. In the setting sun I reach my new grounds. Within the middle of the graveyard I find the perfect home. It's not the biggest one but it'll do. Only the top isn't barred in the and a large ship covers it from view. Opening the hatch shows a small home. Hiding my goods, I go to get my meat.

With a little sweat, I bought up some metal to make sure no one can reach my new home. Unless they can left copious amounts of iron. Cleaning up and butting up my things makes this place feel like a home. My home. With no light I couldn't read, so instead I'll do somthing I never tried before. Taking a piece of iron I start twisting and yanking in different spots. After some time I make what roughly looks like the animal I killed before. Feeling proud of what I made I go asleep.

For the first time in a some time I don't know what to do. Going outside I pop some snow into my mouth as I think. I might as well go back to the place of learning out of boredom. Getting into a spot to watch I settled down to wait. After some time kids start to sit.

" As some of you know some of the teachers have been fired. I'm one of your new teachers Mr. Adraham. We're going to watch a movie today and have a assessment test tomorrow. Y'all should also know that you don't have to move it to any of your other classes today."

He starts to fiddle with some sort of contraption the front of the room and gives a shush to to the loud ones. I'm baffled as colors start to take up the wall. After sometime I'm filled with amazement at the wonderous things that I see. Taking deer and men of snow fill my mind as they leave the building. When I gather myself I know what I must do.

After paying for all the necessities I start to feel my home with color. Siting down I think of what is missing. Skipping outside I start to roll giant boulders of snow. It was hard work but I got three of them just right. Putting the hat and scarf on I wait with excitement. Feeling dumb I think of what's missing. The man's face! Before going out again I get a wondrous idea. Taking the meat with me as I try to find Frosty's face, I give meat out to any dog with a smile on my face. With a pat I say Merry Christmas to them as I walk away. After a while I find what I was missing when we return to Frosty. I'm about to put his nose on when I start to think dark thoughts. What if he'll be like the others? Slamming that thought I put on his nose and wait. Hitting myself I try to think of what I missed. I must go back and find out what I did wrong! Determination renewed I rush back to the source. After many buttons press I get the machine to work. So focused on the movie I did not notice the door open.

"You know Frosty isn't real right?"

Spooked I rush under the table to hide. After no violence is inflicted upon me I look up at the speaker. She takes a deep breath and comes within arm's reach. Noting she's the damsel life saved I feel tension leave me. Finally processing what she said I bolted upright.

"I don't believe you!"

Trying to calm down I sit down and continue watching. She quietly steps forward and sits down next to me.

" You don't have to believe me. I've been trying to find and thank you."

Looking over to her I can feel my sees becoming the widest they have ever before. Feeling an unfamiliar he tries in my face I turn back to the movie. We sit in a pleasant silences we watch the movie together. As the movie ends we look at each other wondering what to do. I look down at myself and feel the heat return. I may have been in the Spirit a little bit too much. With my colorful scarf, ornaments hanging from my chains, and fluffy chains wrapped around me. Not knowing what to say I hold out my first masterpiece.

" Merr- Merry Christmas!"

She gives me a flat look as she takes it from me. Squirming, I try not not upset her.

" It's not quite Christmas yet but thank you. I need to head home before dark. If- if you want we can do this again tomorrow."

My smile hurts my face as I nod repeatedly. It looks like I don't need to awaken Frosty yet.


	7. Beast Clash

Waking up to a new day is a happy affair. Never in my life did I dream that this would happen. Not wanting to go back to the scholar's building, I start to make more masterpieces. Snowmen, reindeer, dogs, and toys start to fill my home. After all my sacks are filled, I start placing them. Barely hidden, but in view, toys fill the roads.

Only a few people turn and leave, but some stay pointing boxes of metal. Keeping them in eye view, I finish hiding the toys. Feeling encourage that no one runs and screams at my form, I decide to buy a meal. Waiting in line that courage starts to melt. After many pointed fingers, I'm at the front. Pulling to coins out, I point at a random picture of food.

"Is this - enough?"

There eyes go wide, and I think something's wrong as they run to the back. After some time a older man comes back out. He looks me deep in the eyes, and I start to feel nervous. He gives me a hum and looks down at my payment. With a bite and a flick he gives me a flat look.

"Is it not enough?"

He's face never changes as he picks up a burger and hands it to me.

"I don't care where you got it. If start no shit in here, and not fuck was anything, you can have burgers for free. Don't misuse my kindness. One fight in you're gone, unless you help stop it."

I smile as I sit down like the rest of them. Taking a small bit, I have to suppress a moan of pleasure. I would have cried if I could. If I'm able, I'll never have to eat a bug again. In the middle of my meal, a familiar blonde sits down.

" Thank you for saving me from those degenerates. I wouldn't be the same if they got went through with it. If you want I can help yo-"

She runs off when the door crash's open. Even with my muted smell, I gag from the smell.

" Who in the hell has been the one sayn they be in with my fuckin merchants!? It has to the fruit toots, colorful ass - Mother fuck! You look like some beef jerky went to a gay pride fuck fest! You got to choices here fruity! Man up and join, or get fucked by my dic-"

Done eating my slice of sunlight, I rush to violent jester. He and he's fellow fools go down before they can blink. There's loud creaks and snaps as my bones heal themselves. Walking back to the man I say in a happy tone-

"May I please have another?"

He laughs as he hands me another. Siting back down, I do little to hide my enjoyment. Again, halfway through my burger someone says-

" Are you the one that did this? For the involvement in an attempted murder case, endangering civilians, avoiding the law, and this cape fight, I order you to come in for questioning."

" He ain't done nothing wrong here. You best take out them trash there, and be on there way."

" Sir, this man is a potentially dangerous parahuman. Leave this to-"

A green clad women put her arm on the knight.

" We don't mean to case a scene here. If you can give us your name, and if your a hero, rogue, or villain, that would be very helpful."

Eating the rest of my meal, I look up at her and smile.

" I'm Blim. I'm not very heroic but I like the help! I do sneak very well. It's very hard to sneak in chains, but I got a lot of motivation from when I get caught."

I couldn't stop a shutter when I remember a particular violent beating.

Taking a breath to collect myself, I continue where I left off.

" I try to not get in trouble all the time! I pay for my thing, and help people who call. O, and I'm good at making things! I hope they like my gifts. I've - I've never talked this much before. I'm sorry I bothered you so much. I'll just - I'll leave now."

I feel slightly sad, as I rush out of the store. Hopefully they aren't mad at me. Maybe the movie will make me happy again. By the time I make it there, everyone has already left, but it's to early for her to be here. I sit down to wait.

Not being distracted this time, I hear her steps coming closer. She opens the door with a small smile.

"It's nice to have someone so happy to see me. Even better they're a hero! As long as you don't start maiming people, I'll happily be your friend, even if you turn villain."

My face shifts into confusion, but I still nod happily. I start pressing the machine with rapid pokes.

" How about I turn it on? By the way, have you seen Home Alone?"

" There's more than one movie out there?!"

She gives me a warm smile at my jumping form. Remembering the buttons she pressed, we sit down to watch the movie. After its over, my sides hurt from laughter. Who new traps could be so funny? Almost everything here is better. She looks out of the window at the darkening skies.

" If you've been wondering I'm Taylor. I finished my hero outfit, so if you want we can go on patrol tomorrow."

"I don't really know what that is, but sure I'll go. Whenever you want to go I'm ready!"

"I'd need to get my costume before I'm ready. If stay out of sight you can follow me back home."

We walked in the shadows until we reach her dwelling. I wait outside as she gets suited up. In short order she comes out dressed as a rogue.

"I made it myself, do you like it? Do you think I should make it look more heroic?"

" If your squishy, it's best to hide in the shadows. You get hurt less if you don't get found."

She gives me a questioning stare before we take off in the night. Not knowing what to do I, silently follow her. After sometime we find a large crowd of people dressed in Holiday colors.

" Shoot - don't care there kids. If you see them just shoot."

I look over to Taylor with a questioning look.

" I'll hit them hard from here. We stay hidden, and don't use my name. You just need to defend me if we get found."

All I do is nod and wait. I jolt a little as bugs starts storm them. Now it starts to make sense that she wanted to find trouble. The sheer amount of bugs makes me pause, and I promise myself that I'll never get on her bad side. A man appears before me striking with his knife. I give him a punch to the chest, and I wondered if I killed him. He crumbles into a pile of ashes before me. A pain fills my back when I paused. Taking a breath, I turn and spit my strongest blight at him. He screams in pain as he claws his dissolving arm and legs. I look at my surroundings to make sure no one else is sneaking up on me. A beastly roar from below takes up my full attention. Heat completely engulfs me as the roar becomes louder. Everything on me melts within seconds of the all consuming heat. For the first time since I got here the beasts is released. All I can remember is flashes of the flight of heat and claws. I awaken on the broken body of a beast of a man before pain consumes me as I black out.


	8. Horrifying Answers

**author's notes** **Some of you may be wondering why the Abomination is so OCC? I hope that's the right wording. I want to ask you this, Is every scientific prototype the same? If the maker is a cape or insane probably yes. So let me tell the tale of our soon-to-be hero.** **Blim's Background -_-_-** **At a young age of five, he gets sold to a brothel. After two years of being used, he catches the eye of a noble. A just started rag is all that sold to The Ancestor. In his pursuit of the Ultimate Weapon to fight in the endless wave Undead, he starts to experiment on the human body. The end result of many failed experiments, we have our hero Blim. Not that is the perfect killing machine, but he's the last. He's more of an attack dog. When enraged he attacks all he can see, but doesn't actively seek them out. He's biology will be explained in this chapter though by the ever helpful Panacea.** **Disclaimer** **I've notice many disclaimers on a lot of stories here, so not wanting to get sued by anyone for posting on a fanfiction site fanfiction, but I'll say this just too shameful Ian get more words, I mean whatever** **Totally legal stuff** **I am in no way I am in no way shape or form the proud owners of the game franchise the darkest dungeon or the owner of the written novel worm. If I was the author of both then most of you wouldn't known about it. I'm sorry if this idea has already been taken or used by anyone else, I didn't look up if it was. without further Ado time to get done with this Shameless Act of, getting more words.** Taylor

I've never seen dad this happy before in a long time. I'm pretty sure that this is the happiest both of us have been since mother has died. The school firing the teachers in the video, my tormentors getting sent to juvie, and the icing on the cake, that bitch of a principal getting arrested. All of it happened so fast. However dad did it, I'm just happy it's over. Panacea stopped by a few times with her mother to see if I was okay. I'm happy to say that I'll have a new friend when I go to Arcadeia.

Being a little adventurous, I decide to investigate what's in the school. After a rather melodramatic walk I finally reached the place of my old torment. Stealthily, I start swarming the building with bugs. Feeling someone in the building, I move in to investigate. In the girl stalls, someone is above the toilet cleaning their shirt.

" Why are you doing hiding here and why-"

Looking at the person, all I can think is, he must of been a pretty bad burn victim. Blushing at my poor wording, I didn't see him running away. Not wanting to let him get away, I following for some time. It seems he's made a hideout in the boat graveyard. Watching him Twisted Metal into the rough shape of a deer, I start to get cold feet and go home. Trying not to remember with scars on his face, I try to get some sleep. After waking up I start studying for my test to get into Arcadia. Getting slightly bored, I decide to check up on the burned vagrant.

I have to stop a chuckle at seeing 8 foot tall Snowman. He rushes off into the streets, and I'm filled with curiosity. Catching up to him I see him buying a bag of coal. Knowing what he's about to do, I return to the ship graveyard. At seeing become sad and desperate after putting on the nose and rushing off, I'm filled with curious determination to see this through. I didn't expect them to be intently staring at the Rudolph movie.

" You know Frosty isn't real right?"

He bolts underneath the table unexpectedly. I take a deep breath to gather myself, and walk up to him. I take a second to question my sanity to be alone with an unknown man.

"I don't believe you!"

Just to have that thought shattering to pieces. Trying to salvage this situation, I think of something to say.

" You don't have to believe me. I've been trying to find and thank you."

I know he's a big softy as I see is blush. We settle down to a peaceful quiet as the movie roles on. As the movie ends we look at each other. He reaches into one of his bags and pulls out the metal deer.

"Merr- Merry Christmas!"

The last of my worry crumbles as I hear that sentence. Giving him a flat look I said-

" It's not quite Christmas yet, but thank you. I need to head home before dark. If- if you want we can do this again tomorrow."

We both smile at each other as we leave. That night I have a much better rest. Repeating from yesterday I study for my tests. Getting done early I decide to watch some TV.

"- after the fourth. IN BREAKING NEWS, it seems that the merchants have been taking down by a new parahuman! It seems that a PR stunt, the parahumans had a quick fight at everyone's favorite burger restaurant! Lucky, only the merchants got hurt, and her very own-"

Turn off the TV, I make a quick guess, and rush to the school. I find them quietly sitting in a chair.

"It's nice to have someone so happy to see me. Even better there a hero! As long as you don't start maiming people, I'll happily be your friend, even if you turn villain."

He has a confused face as he nods happily. He starts to press buttons randomly on the movie player. I'm glad I got to him first. Almost anyone else would have locked him up or misused him.

" How about I turn it on? By the way, have you seen Home Alone?"

I give a small Smile as I see him jumping up and down in enjoy. After the movie ends, I look out the window.

" If you've been wondering, I'm Taylor. I finished my hero outfit, so if you want, we can go on patrol tomorrow."

" I don't really know what that is, but sure I'll go. Whenever you want to go, I'm ready!"

" I'd need to get my costume before I'm ready. if stay out of sight you can follow me back home."

I try to push down my blush from missed saying again.

We stick to the shadows going back home. Putting on my costume was a bitch, but it's not coming off. Now that I was ready, we head out to be heroes!

" Shoot- don't care there kids. If you see them just shoot."

Hearing those damnable words, I force my resolve. I look over at my partner. He just gives me his clueless face.

" I'll hit them hard from here. We just stay hidden, and don't say my name. You just need to defend me if we get found."

I put all my concentration on swarming them. Many run away from the Swarm but I find a problem. Hot Flames kill off most my bugs. I hear a pained shout where my partner was. Oh no, I see him with a knife in his back as I turn to a flaming Roar. Why did we go out like this? I don't even know if he can even fight, hell, I don't even know his name. A deep shame washes over me as I see him getting engulfed in flames. I start to cry as I think I just sentenced him to death. I get knocked down from a shockwave. All I can see is two hulking, Flaming bodies clawing at each other. The fight is short but brutal. As they lay in broken heaps on each other, I can see two familiar people glide in.

"Who in the hell pissed off puff the magic dragon!?"

Not in a laughing mode, I grab Amy's hand and say-

" Please help him! This is all my fault! I was so caught up in the moment of having powers and then stop the think. Amy, I can explain everything later. Please help him!"

As soon as she touched my hand, she gave a knowing look at me. After I dragged her to him, I let go. She gives me one more look before touching him. Paling, she lets go, and falls to the floor. Her sister quickly flies to me and grabs me.

" What have you done to-"

Amy gets up and says

" We **Need** to talk about this later. Somewhere with no one around. Now we wait for the PTR, get somewhere quiet, and talk this out."

We all wait quietly until they arrive. Few words are given before they were packed up and left. Amy pokes G.G. and points at my friend. In silence, we walk abandoned building.

" First off, he'll be okay. Second what in the living hell happened to him?!"

" Well, Lungs fire and a-"

" Not that! Do you have any idea how completely Fucked Up he is!? It looks like someone put a whole bunch of Random animals in him! He don't even have a whole human brain! I swear to God Taylor if you did this I'm turning you to Slime!"

Bugs start to Buzz as I start to panic. I don't know what to do as I curl up into a ball. She sees the bugs and puts a hand on me.

" Unless you got two powers, it wasn't you. You need to calm down and tell me everything Taylor."

Only barely coming down, I tell them everything.


	9. Healing Hand

I thought that I stopped sleeping on the ground? At the sound of voices, I try to be still. Best to know what they want, before they know I'm listening. Waiting for my hearing to clear, I start to heal myself.

"- and that leads us too now. Now I want to know why you haven't help him."

" Well, what little I told you about him is only the basics. The main reason why I haven't healed him is, I don't know how his body will take it. It's nearly falling apart at the seams. The only, and most messed up part is, I think I found his age. At the base of his skull, that leads to the spin, is mostly intact. The brain stem is still intact, so I can safely guess his age is fourteen. He also has some sort of tinkertech substance in a sack near his stomach. The only thing I can think of is, its a highly acidic mutagen. Whoever decided too reenact Frankenstein is going too pay! The only lead to catching the bastard is through him. We only need to wait for-"

" I haven't seen you so fired up in a while Amy! He's been awake for a while now, but I didn't want to brake your train of thought."

Now knowing I've been had, I bolt up to get ready to defend myself. Noticing the pint-sized destroyer, my hopes are smashed into pieces. Looking around, I see my only hope. I close my eyes while hiding behind Taylor.

" Now you done scared him. Why is he acting like this at the sight of you?!"

" I may have thought he was a villain when he dropped you off. Maybe breaking a wall and dragging him into the air scared him?"

The She-Devil tries to give a innocent smile. Not wanting to incur her wrath, I sink down trying to be smaller.

" Now look at what you did, he's shaking even more now. Try and find him some clothes. Thank God he isn't wearing any chains anymore."

At the thought of my chains, I look down to see if it's true. **No** , they're gone! I don't want to kill my first friend! I sprint off to a pile of metal sheats. As I begin to wrap them around, me they start to move closer.

" **NO** I don't want to hurt you! Get way! I need to chain him away!"

I ignore them while I feverous try to wrap myself up. After I'm nearly fully wrapped, I start to calm down.

" What have I missed?"

" Not now, Now can you please tell me my you need your chains?"

" Amy, what the hell-"

"I said not now."

After they calm down, I think about what to say. What if they don't like me? They already know I'm a abomination, so they wouldn't mind my other half?

" I can't - I have a beast inside me. I try to lock in away, but he's always there. He claws at the locks always wanting to destroy. Now I can't lock him away! Please don't get near me!"

" Ok, ok, Now think of this. My sister here can easily beat you up, so you can come out and talk this out."

Thinking about her lifting me up and dropping me calms me down. I open the metal alittle to see. The she devil is in front while the others are in the back. Knowing I couldn't hurt Taylor, I climb out all the way. Deep breaths quickly happen.

" That's it, just keep breathing. Now tell me what's wrong. I can help take it all away."


	10. Better Chains

I **have a new found respect for all the authors of the world. The sheer amount of effort to make something of substance is a daunting task. I, like many here, will continue two Forge my story here. I wish you all good luck!** **Legal Stuff** **I do not own any things you might recognize from the story. Not the people, places, source, elements, or anything but how I tell it.** **I'm the god of this mediocre novel! Prepare for the end times! Friends giving up social norms and change there world. Frosty fury will consume the world!"**

Blim

I settle into a new routine for my life. I wake up, make somthings, walk to our hangout stop, Q and I with Amy, and sparing with Victoria. Taylor does homework with them sometimes. It's nice to have people that like me for me. It turns out that Amy and I share a lot of humor in the ways of idiots getting hurt. Taylor has been more open and assertive with others. Also, Victoria has been more humble and smarter when fighting. It just took a few claw marks to get it into her hard skull. If you were wondering about myself, little voice in my head, I can finally be myself! I can even control the beast for five minutes!

In other news, me and Amy have been going over some notes for a project together. Each time I bring some of my old masters notes, she goes into a cold rage. As soon as she memorizes the books, we burn them together. The project is nearly done besides one thing, and it's only a matter of time.

In other news, Taylor has been going to a better school! At first I thought they where joking about that name, school, but nope. It's the name for it, and I can't go to it! For some reason they don't think I'm stealthy enough to go! The only thing stopping me from going is the books they being for me. What true friends they are to bring me books! They even have something called story books! Not just dusty old note books, but stories of all types of great things!

On one day of hanging out, Victoria who brought over her betrothed. It took a few pokes from Taylor, in a full new white costume, for me to look up from my book.

" Hey Blim, Dean has been wondering were we have been going, and followed us here. Now since the cats out of the bag, you guys should introduce yourselves."

" I guess I'll go first, I'm Drone. It's nice to meet in the person that can handle the Vicky storm. If you've been wondering, we meet after fighting Lung. They've been teaching us a lot about hero work sence then. Now I'll let these big softy talk to you."

My veins start to build in mass as I thing about cats getting hurt.

" Where are the cats, and why -"

" Figure of speech, we talked about this."

"Sorry, I, uh, I'm Blim. Sorry about getting a little mad there, I'm going to meditate in my corner."

The look of worry hits me hard when I sit down. Taking a deep breath, I can only hear small parts of them talking.

"-needs help right now, he's fourteen and-"

"- notes are very disturbing. We burn all-"

"- morbid to say, but thankful he shot himself."

"- portal to here. All of it is hard to believe, but he doesn't have a-"

Feeling calm again, I stand up to stretch myself. Looking over to them, I smile and wave as I walk over to them. I reach into my new frosty hoodie.

" Like I said before, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Please take this as a apology gift. I'm sure you'll enjoy it like many others. People just love my beautiful pieces of Art!"

We talk about small things until it starts to get dark. As I'm walking home, I see a small dog bleeding on floor. I rip the bottom of my pants to tie around his stump of a leg. That's about all I know about treating his wound. Amy is the only person I know will help. After running, carefully to avoid worsening the wound, I reach her home. With one hand on the puppy, I start rapidly tapping the door.

" Stop, I know someone's at the door. Just let me-"

From what little they told me, I can guess guess this is Carol. She give me sharp eyes as she looks at me. I look away from the purest hostility she stares at me with. I rally myself before I asked my question.

" Is Amy- here? I found this little girl here-"

"Hey mom who's at the- Oh, Uh, I see you've meet Blim."

"Now young lady what do you have to do with this thin-"

" We don't have time for this. Amy! I need you help!"

Carol's glare leaves when she sees the puppy. I sit down on there porch to wait. Amy hesitantly walks past your mother to me. When she sees the puppy, she rushes forward the heal her. I pet her to calm her down. After the wound closes, she gives a happy yap and licks Amy's face. After my petting and scratching a man walks through the door.

" Whatever had you guys so loud sure stop real quick. I wonder what got you so-"

He gives a blank look at us. Amy and I petting a dog, Vicky petting Amy, and Carol staring hard at us.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say this is some sort of reality TV show."

He takes a long drink and walks deeper into the house.

" Come on in, your letting out the hot air."

The only thing I can think of is, there's not a single shadow I can see.

 **And end. Sorry about not posting for some time. Just a lot of stuff I needed to get done at home. Hopefully nothing drastic will come up, so I can keep posting! I also got a new game, Divinity Original sin two, and I'm loving it so much.**

 **Now, I know you guys want a little idea of where this story is going. I plan to get this story to around 20k before starting another story. I just want to say, I'm not giving up on this story! If I can get one person to wright out there own ideas then it's my win! I have so many ideas to share with all of you, and hopefully I can entertain you with them. Right now I'm better with Concepts and ideas an actual interactions with people.**

 **With that said, have a great day people!**


	11. Forgotten Humanity

**Not much to say besides, it sucks to be a insomniac.** **Legal Stuff** **I am in no way shape or form the owner of anything that could be owned in the story. If it was, it wouldn't be on a Fanfic website at all. Now onto the story.** **warning this is where the Rated M stuff is beginning**

We are finally ready to start the project, all it took was some months of study and planing. After many hunting trips, we have enough meat to use. Any that's left over well give to a homeless shelter. Amy looks me in the eyes-

"One last time, are you sure you want to go through with this? I could just make you more whole, and human?"

I give a small smile at that. She still wants me to keep my humanity. That's the only reason I let another person fill with my body. Looking into her worried eyes, I nod to the question.

She takes a deep breath as she reaches into the meat.

After the sun is set, I finally feel happy in my body for the first time. Standing at a strait six foot tall, I look down at the closes person I've seen that fits my ideas of divine. She blushed at seeing the body we came up deciding on. With a laugh of happiness, I squish her into my new A cup breast. With my four furry arms, I lift her up and start spinning on my two, dog like legs. After a few spins on the me go round, I let her back down.

Her blush turns into the sun as her looks from my star shaped, sucker nipples. As her eyes look lower, her eyes lock onto my one of a kind pecker. I give it a little direction to it, I move and change the size of each symmetrical knob on my beautiful bright pink tool. As she takes a big gulp of air, she takes a step forward. With a firm grip, she takes my tool and gives it a little squeeze. I put all hands all over her head to look into my four eyes.

" I thank you for all of this, but you know my past. I'm sorry that you have to make this and not get to play with it, but I need some time to come to turns with this. If you'll wait for me, I'll gladly be with you."

She sucks in a breath and nods to me. We pack up the rest of the meat, and l get dressed in some concealing clothes. We walk with little trouble to the shelter, and with to trouble, we reach her home.

With a kiss, I walk back to my home. I stop two muggings on the way home. No one even seen me with my new black coat.

I sit down in my bed of pillows and start to slowly strip down. I stop when I'm only down to my white, unbuttoned shirt. My upper armer start to grope my breast as my lower hands grip my funtoy. Aphrodisiac start to leak from my tip as I pick up speed. I start to grip down harder and slip one of my fingers into my breast as I start to imagine Amy. Slowly stroking her insides with no worry of impregnation. We can go as many times, in any way, as we would want without the fear of unplanned parenthood over us.

Sticking my fingers deeper into my breast, I thank Amy's perverted mind for the idea. I can have my own children if I wished, but not in the traditional way. I start to circle the star shaped holes where nipples should be. I'd be more of a third parent. I'd need to suck in a mother's milk with these beautiful holes. My prick is just what I said it is, a fuck toy to enjoy with my mates.

I don't know about Vicky's thoughts about my and Amy's changing relationship, but I hope Taylor will join in on the love. Imagining Taylor and Amy together before me with joy on their faces sends me over the edge. My suckers clamp down on my fingers as a long rope of fun juice hit my wall. That's going to leave a stain! After furiously cleaning the wall, I settled down in bed to sleep tonight.

 **And end**

 **I hope someone will enjoy my lewd thoughts and words here. If you don't, then your either too plain and simple to enjoy it, or too fucked up and extreme to get a kick out of it. All my ideas are going to challenge at least some moral grounds or social norms, so if you can't handle that, good for you that there's plenty of Fanfic to read.**

 **Have a good day and stay weird!**


	12. Confidence

**Hope you guys are having a good time reading this story. I've only got a ruff outline for this story so far, but I think that winging it so far.** **Legal Stuff** **I am in no way the owner of anything from any money making idea. If you want to sue me, have fun with it you assholes! I can do it, I can and will win the legal battle for all you own.** **Piggot**

I think I should retire soon. I'm getting to tiered from all this cape shit. Armsmaster got up as Kidwin sat down.

" Now that we're all here, we can begin the meeting. A cape, with the marker as Chains, was first recorded at a fast food restaurant buying food. The capes Skidmark, Squiler, and eight armed members meet Chains with a violent recruitment offer. The recordings of fight that falloded was short and brutal. In around ten seconds, he nocked out all of them and continue to eat. Wards, in no way are you to confront this new cape. Past this point, Dragon has somethings to share."

" Ok, after watching some better video of the fight, I found something that I think will change he's ratings. He's current rating is a brute six and a changer three, but after looking and listing to a number of videos, I think we're wrong. He's limbs aren't symmetrical at all. As he walks back to the counter, he's bones are shaping back into place. With this in mind, it's unlikely he's a changer, projection, or a high brute. With all that information, and his chest expanding past noticeable limits his ratings need changed. His most likey a brute three, mover five, and possibly a striker with a breath or spit attack."

A few minutes of silence ring throw the group. I look over to the wards. Dean and Dennis slowly widen there eyes. Dean takes gulp at my piercing gaze.

" In our encounter with two new Heros, one of them was burned past recognition by Lung. He fits the body type of Chains. Victoria and Amy held them in high regard. Going as far as "teaching them the ropes of being a hero." I've no idea how long they've known each other."

He doesn't say anything else, even with my hard gaze. He isn't telling the full truth, but it might involve there civilian life. No way we can live though the PR backlash of outing the cape that took down Lung. As long as he stays hero for another year, he's not going to be my problem. Maybe the favor from Dragon will help me move to Canada. Nice cabin in the woods will do me some good.

" Take you for that information, but it changes little right now. Two of the major gangs are out of the picture, and we need to prepare for the street fighting. Now since that a strong cape moved in, and others are going to get rowdy, we may get some help cleaning up this dieing fish barrel. The only thing you need to know is fallow protocol and your going out in teams of four now. Just until things calm down. Now you're dismissed."

 **And End** **I don't know if I've done a good Piggot, but I did my Piggot. All that matters is I won't wright from Piggot's point of view again. Piggot is a pretty hard person to get right. You ether make her a raging pig, hardened pig, or a unbelievable pig. I got to give it to Piggot, she's a tough pig. Piggot, Piggot, Piggot, Wtf. I'm too tired for this, Insomniac away!**


	13. Bugs Bits

**Guess what, I'm bored and horny. Time to wright down my horrible thoughts.** **Legal Stuff** **I own nothing! I'm a dirty monk in the middle of nowhere. My solar battery is fully charged, so I'm going to wright out my sins. Everything is 99% True here.**

In hindsight, maybe sneaking up on Taylor, with a hug of doom, was a bad idea. It'd be nice if Amy would stop laughing and heal my bug bites. The only thing stopping me from crying is Taylor's head scratching. God, she's good at scratching. Amy seems to collect herself and dusts herself off.

" If you haven't put it together Taylor, this is Blim. One second, and your good. That's some nasty venom. Where were you keeping the bugs?"

" Very cheap heat blanket in my bag. Some of theses bugs are a bitch to find and them freezing would suck."

I turn my fur pink as I rub my healed skin.

" I can say for one thing, and that is it hurts way too much! I can't think about-"

Taylor starts to scratch me again. My mind goes blank in the bliss.

"First off, that is way too cute. Second, don't sneak up me again. You'll get the same treatment again."

" I'll get too enjoy this wonderful feeling again? You want me too enjoy pain? I didn't know your into that stuff."

Both their faces match my fur in seconds. Taylor tries to give me a playful hit on the shoulder but ends up punching my boob. She turns into a stuttering mess after that. Amy returns to the floor laughing again. I fix my shirt to where it was before the hit.

"I know you love my body, but your going to need to wait for it, or you can take a page out of my book."

They both clam down quicky after that. I help out Amy to get up, and we all sit down on a old couch.

" Now Taylor, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do, and Blim's not going to force anything. Is there anything you want?"

She goes into a deep thinking pose. As minutes pass by, I think she may be mad at me for saying that.

" I do want to do it, but I have a life outside the hero stuff. I have a dad to think about. Could you do it in a way it'd look normal, and why don't you do it to yourself?"

" I can't do it to myself at all, and there's many ways to do it. We'd have to plain it out though."

I give them a big hug with each arm.

" Why can't you make somthing that can? Do it my proxy or somthing? Armor made of somthing could work to?"

Amy gives out a flat look as I say this. Taylor, seeing her dark look, starts to scratch Amy's head. Amy starts to lean into me to get closer to the head scratchs.

" I didn't know this was so good. That can work. I wish I'd think of it sooner, or someone would say that sooner. All the lives..."

More hugs and scratching for her. She needs it more right now. The time fly's by as we sit there. No one can prove if anyone groped anyone during that time.

Without warning, Vicky fly's through the opened window. She stops at seeing us.

" Hey sis! Before anyone else fights Pinky, I have to say their Blim. Big change, but we worked it out together."

" I... I want to say somthing. Now since everyone I care about is here, I can say it now. I want to change my name. Blim was a broken dogs name, not a person's name. I haven't... thought of a name yet. Now that I think about it, that sounds a lot like you Taylor."

See gives me a dirty look at that. Vicky, deciding to be a little bit coy, lays down on us three. Amy goes bright red with her sisters head in her lap, and I start to smell a familiar smell. I note that down for later as we talk about names.

And done

It's nice to see someone likes my... wrighting??? I won't be doing regular updates for anything. If I did, it would feel too much like a job to me. With that, have a nice day.


End file.
